plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tankylosaurus
225px |strength = 2 |health = 6 |cost = 4 |set = Colossal |rarity = Legendary |class = Crazy |tribe = History Pet Zombie |trait = None |ability = Dino-Roar: Do 2 damage to a random Plant or Plant Hero. |flavor text = When not exploring Hollow Earth's jungles, they like to go clubbing.}} Tankylosaurus is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play and has 2 /6 . It does not have any traits, and its Dino-Roar ability does 2 damage to either a random plant or the plant hero. Origins It is based on an Ankylosaurus, a genus of armored dinosaur, specifically the one in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Its name is a portmanteau of "tank" and "Ankylosaurus," the real-life dinosaur it is based on. Its description is a pun on the word "club," referencing both the club on the end of its tail, and the nightclub, as in the word "clubbing." Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' History Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Dino-Roar:' Do 2 damage to a random Plant or Plant Hero. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Legendary Card description When not exploring Hollow Earth's jungles, they like to go clubbing. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With This zombie has poor strength but good health for its cost. Its Dino-Roar ability also allows you to quickly damage a target. However, it is randomized, though you can help it be more likely to hit a certain target using field-clearing cards like Gizzard Lizard and The Chickening. Since it has low base strength, it works well with Disco-Naut, as any damage it does to your opponent will be unblockable. Binary Stars help too, as they can make Tankylosaurus do 4 damage every time you draw a card without ruining Disco-Naut's ability. Combining all three of these cards can prove to be very deadly. Each hero can use this in their own ways: *Electric Boogaloo can use it in his pet deck where it can activate the abilities of Cat Lady and Zookeeper assuming they are able to survive until it can be played, or give boosts with Vitamin Z that can improve its damage output and survivability. But other than that, he doesn't have reliable ways to draw or Conjure cards, and the best he can do is to play Interstellar Bounty Hunter or Unexpected Gifts. *Impfinity can give it the Deadly trait via Super Stench, Barrel of Barrels, Laser Base Alpha, or by having on the field. Should Tankylosaurus damage a plant, it will immediately be destroyed. He can also use Imp Commander to draw cards, which will be easier since Tankylosaurus will have cleared most, if not all plants blocking the Imps by then. *Professor Brainstorm doesn't have access to huge stat-boosting or trait-granting cards, but he does have access to lots of effective card-drawers such as Fun-Dead Raiser, Kite Flyer, Regifting Zombie, and even Eureka to activate its ability much more often. *Z-Mech can give it health boosts with cards like Healthy Treat, or protect it with Escape through Time (which also activates Tankylosaurus' Dino-Roar ability once since it gives him a history card) or Zombot Battlecruiser 5000. But just like Electric Boogaloo, he is rather lacking in terms of card draw; in fact, he is even worse than Electric Boogaloo in that standard alone. Against Statwise, this zombie won't do a lot of damage by itself. However, if your opponent puts emphasis on card draw or gives this zombie Deadly, it can wreck your defenses easily. Thankfully, there are a few solutions to this card. Its low base strength means that , , and can destroy it if it is unboosted. Having a field full of flowers with Briar Rose can destroy it immediately if it or its ability damages a flower. Using can almost negate its ability. Having several nut plants coupled with a Mirror-Nut on the field can make your opponent think twice before activating its ability since they cannot control who the ability targets. Gallery TankylosaurusStat.jpg|Tankylosaurus' statistics TankylosaurusCard.jpg|Tankylosaurus' card TankylosaurusUnlocked.jpg|Tankylosaurus unlocked Ankylosaurus Rider cardface.png|Tankylosaurus' card image Ankylo Rider.png|Tankylosaurus' textures Club to the bean.png|Tankylosaurus attacking Gwar.png|Tankylosaurus activating its ability Ow ow and ow.png|Tankylosaurus activating its ability on Spudow, Water Chestnut, and at once due to Unexpected Gifts being played beforehand Noooo Tanky why.png|Tankylosaurus destroyed (1) It didn't get to live.png|Tankylosaurus destroyed (2) HP Ice.png|Tankylosaurus frozen TankylosaurusFrenzy.jpg|Tankylosaurus with the Frenzy trait TankylosaurusBullseye.jpg|Tankylosaurus with the Bullseye trait TankylosaurusMultiTraits.jpg|Tankylosaurus with a star icon on its strength ITZ A TANKYLOZAVR.jpg|Gigantic Tankylosaurus (due to a glitch) and a Cat Lady on the field Fear me.png|Tankylosaurus Fused with Mustache Monument TankylosaurusGoingonaRampage.jpg|Maniacal Laugh being played on Tankylosaurus Trivia *It and Valkyrie are tied for having the highest base health out of all the zombies in the Crazy class. **Coincidentally, they are also both legendary history cards in the Crazy class that cost 4 . Category:Pet cards Category:History cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Dino-Roar cards Category:Colossal zombies